


The Lime Corruption.

by UwUShippingHell



Category: Just Shapes & Beats (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, I Don't Even Know, Lycan can breathe underwater, Lycan has kids??? Yeah he does, M/M, Multi, Waterbender! Lycan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29945016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UwUShippingHell/pseuds/UwUShippingHell
Summary: Another corruption after Blixer's corruption, something very unexpected.After Barracuda's revival, Lycan retired from Blixer's forces to aid Barracuda in protecting the tree. Blixer stayed hidden in his cave with occasional visits from Tear Cube.Lycan is forced to call upon Blixer to help him rid of the new power invading their home. This new force MUST be obliterated immediately.And finally, the time to team up once more has come.
Relationships: Barracuda/Lycanthropy (Just Shapes & Beats), The Big Cube | Sad Square/The Boss | Blixer (Just Shapes & Beats)
Kudos: 3





	The Lime Corruption.

"This can't be happening."

Lycan stared at the screen plastered on the void wall, anger, pain, and fear boiling in his throat to soon become a scream of agony. Water in the paradise flared waves onto the shore angrily, showing the fury of the secondary guardian. People cowered in fear from the beast that invaded their home, and yet, Lycan had no way of helping them.

He couldn't fight.

Lycan always relied on Blixer's minions, which he trained, to be there to provide him a share of energy to unleash his attacks. Without them, one spiked projectile would make him pass out. There wasn't anything he could do.

A wave of relief washed over him when he heard a lash of attacks, followed by the beast stampeding into the forest to hide. Lycan watched with pain in his eyes, but his face looked angry and fixated in a sick grin.

"So, another corruption is coming? Great, More things on my to-do list. _I shouldn't of asked the Tree for children if I knew THIS would happen!"_

"Mother."

Lycan turned to see his son, Drought, floating a few meters away.

Lycan nibbled on his nails out of instinct. "Yes?"

Drought's constantly empty expression stared at his 'mother'. "What's going to happen to us now?"

Lycan sighed, turning back to the screen. "Where is the king... where..." Lycan turned back to the floating child. "... Drought, you know where the king's cave is, right?"

Drought nodded. "Yes sir."

Lycan smiled truthfully. "Go and fetch him for me. I need to talk with him immediately."

Drought nodded and vanished, and Lycan looked hopefully at the screen.

"Now I have to hope that Blixer can even fight..."


End file.
